fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arjuna/@comment-31760473-20170714014627/@comment-39.47.48.212-20170823065327
I agree with the points both Valeth and Hikaru made with one exception that I will shortly address. I didn't say they were on A, first of all, Valeth. I said A-. A- means that they have capability to become A but they are not A. In Fate terms, A- is below B+(yeah it's weird) Lancelot and Gawain are the strongest, but Gawain doesn't go to A, because as Hikaru said he has a clear weakness and Lancelot maybe coukd because of his skill and NP which is A++ anti-army. However, about A rank not having a weakness, that's not quite true. For example, Siegfried has an extremely obvious weakness. As for 'all top-tier' statement I was referring to the Apocrypha LN which says that they are all extremely powerful Servants. Putting any of them on B rank is unfair because they are stronger than that. Putting them on the same level as Artoria, Siegfried etc is also unfair as they aren't quite that strong. That's why the A- Now, for the dilemma that is Bedivere. It is true that in Fate lore he was weaker than the others. But he wasn't lacking in sword skills department, he was weak due to not possessing anything special compared to the others eg Numeral or Protection of the Fairies. Nor did he have any special weapon. This changes with the FGO Bedivere, which is the one I'm considering. Airgetlam buffs his physical parameters, which are STR A, END B and AGI A+. Those are actually higher than most of the other Rounds. His skill with a sword is great too, but probably not on Lancelot or Arthur level. The most important factor when I saod that 'the power gap is very insignificant' are the events of Camelot singularity. First of all, Bedivere's bio states that 'the power given to him(Airgetlam) was in no way inferior to the others.' This is proven in Camelot. He actually puts up a good foght against the Rounds in the first time he fights them but isn't quite able to carry on for long due to Airgetlam taxing him so much. However, before the final fight, it is remarked that 'he grew stronger', and turns out his mental weakness when facing them was holding him back. He first fights and defeats Mordred, later defeats Gawain, and with Mashu's help is able to corner Lion King. I'll put dialogues of characters to show that. Mordred: Huh? What did you say? Is a chicken bastard like you picking a fight with me? Bedivere: I'm picking one! Can you still call yourself King Arthur's legitimate heir!? Here Bedivere challenges Mordred. It's a Knight challenging another Knight, and you know what that means After the fight Mordred: ...Ah, how silly... I lost to the chicken bastard at both swords and words. If it's like this, I'm just going to have to close up shop, aren't I. For the Knight of Rebellion to lose to a traitor, that's honestly bloody awkward for me. This is rather clear. The same happens with Gawain Gawain: ...That is all I have to tell you. Raise your sword, Sir Bedivere. What you protect and what I protect are two things that are contrary to each other! I ask of you one last time, whatever may that sword be! Grimacing, Bedivere responds to Gawain's challenge. Bedivere: ---I shall answer! My right arm is the end result of loyalty, the proof of a sin that cannot be taken back! What this dreams of is the figure of the King. In order to truly save that aloof figure who has continued to walk alone! No matter who it is, should they stand in the way, this will cut them down! My arm has now become Nuada's Airgetlam! Sorry if this is already too long, I really can't help myself! One more! The Lion King is in disbelief. That she had been pressed this far by a Heroic Spirit... no, Bedivere is no Heroic Spirit. He is just a human. Just a human, but he has managed to corner the Lion King. Even as his body falls to pieces and his limbs crumble. Lion King: ...You... who are you? Why... do you go so far...? So Bedivere, as a human, managed to go this far. As a Heroic Spirit, he would obviously be stronger right? Also, his Bond CE mentions that Airgetlam does not burn him anymore, so he can finally use it to it's true potential. That's all about Bedivere. About Kay we know too little and about Tristan, well he's strong. An archer able to shoot multiple times without needing to aim? That's pretty strong. Also, while both Mordred and Gawain lost, Tristan was able to force a stalemate and was only defeated by weird devil sheniagans One again, sorry! But these are the reasons I put Knights of the Round Table on a different, special rank between A and B